Vampyre
by Evil dark Vampyre
Summary: Der Kampf zwischen Vampiren und Zauberern beginnt. Dazwischen 2 Jugendliche die am Rande des zerbrechens sind. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

„Freiheit. Was ist schon Freiheit? Jeder definiert dieses Wort für sich selbst anders. Jeder braucht sie und kann ohne sie nicht überleben. Doch ich sage euch, wir können mit ihnen nicht frei sein. Es ist einfach unmöglich unter ihrer „Herrschaft", über diese Welt, nicht unterdrückt zu werden. Wir müssen sie umbringen, einen nach dem anderen niedermetzeln, damit unsere Rasse nicht ausstirbt; damit wir das Leben unserer Art erhalten können. Sie sind der Grund unserer hohen Verluste. Wegen ihnen wurden mehrere Stämme unserer großen Familie ausgerottet und somit unserer Rasse auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Wir müssen sie jagen. Unsere Rache wird bitter sein. Wir werden jeden einzelnen von ihnen verfolgen und bis auf den letzen ihrer Art niedermetzeln. Ihnen wird geschehen, was sie uns angetan haben, und noch viel Schlimmeres. Sie werden leiden, wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben haben. Ihr Schmerz wird so groß sein, dass wir unseren vielleicht vergessen können. Ich verspreche euch, dass keiner von ihnen mehr auf diesen gottverlassenen Planeten mehr wandeln wird, wenn wir mit ihnen fertig sind.

Ich selbst werde erst dann ruhen, wenn kein einziger ihrer Rasse mehr lebt. Und ich werde für euch kämpfen. Für euch und eure Kinder. Ich werde kämpfen, bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug. Dies ist mein Schwur. Ich persönlich werde den letzten ihrer Art töten: diese gottverlassenen, verfluchten Zauberer", sprach sie auf einem hohen Podest; unter ihr die jubelnde Menge voller Vampyre.

Sie hoffte in ihnen die Saat des Erfolges und des Kampfgeistes gesät zu haben, damit sie alle, jeden einzelnen, dieser anderen Spezies ausfindig machen und anschließend ausrotten konnten.

So. Das wars einmal von mir. Soll ich weiterschreiben??

Lg, Jen


	2. Zugfahrt I

Vampyre – Chapter 2:

Nach der Ansprache, die diese junge Frau gehalten hatte, zog sie sich in ihren Anwesen zurück.

Ohne auch nur einen der geringsten Zweifel hatte sie die Menge unter ihrer Führung mit ihrem starken Charisma beeindruckt. Es war nicht nur die Wucht ihrer Worte, sondern auch ihr Äußeres, das den Vampiren den Mut und die Hoffnung zum Sieg gab, denn sie war so, wie man es sich nach den Klischees vorstellen würde:

Ihre Haut glänzte weiß, als ob sie noch nie ein einziger Sonnenstrahl berührt hätte. Ihre ehemaligen braunen und struppigen Haare, die ihr tief und glatt in den Rücken fielen, hatte sie schwarz gefärbt und ihre Accessoires passten perfekt dazu. Denn sie trug schwarze lange Stiefel, die ihr bis zu ihren Knien reichten. Dazu einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und eine kurzärmelige Bluse der selbigen Farbe, wie alles andere, dass sie trug. Diese war gewagt aufgeknöpft, sodass man tief in ihr Dekolleté einblicken konnte. Eine Kette aus reinem Silber zierte ihren eleganten Hals und hatte einen Anch, einen Lebensschlüssel, an ihr hängen.

Da es bereits tief am Morgen war, bereits neun Uhr, schnappte sie sich ihren Koffer und verlies das Gebäude, denn sie musste ihren Zug erwischen, der sie zu ihrem letzten Schuljahr bringen würde. Sie musste dorthin fahren, um die Zaubererschafft auszuspionieren; dies war ihre Aufgabe.

Am Bahngleis angekommen, führte sie ihr Weg gleich in das Abteil der Schulsprecher, da sie einer war. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal umsehen, ob ihre „Freunde" schon angekommen waren, denn obwohl diese mit ihr befreundet waren, wusste sie, dass sie noch immer dasselbe dachten wie im ersten Jahr, nämlich dass sie eine Besserwisserin war.

Ihre Freunde wussten hingegen nicht, dass sie dies nur tat, um ihre Funktion als Spion perfekt erfüllen zu können, denn je mehr sie über die Sippschaft der Zauberer wusste, desto besser konnte es den Vampiren helfen diese niederzumetzeln bis auf den letzten.

Sie verstaute ihren Koffer und blickte aus dem Fenster um dem Treiben des Bahngleises zusehen zu können, während sie der Musik lauschte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen jungen Mann der das Abteil betrat. Er hatte sich kaum verändert:

Blondes Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel, sturmgraue Augen, die ihr alles verrieten, was sie nur über seine Emotionswelt wissen musste und seine normale Kleidung, die nur zur Genüge zeigte, dass er aus einer reichen Familie stammte.

Sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, denn sie war ihm überdrüssig. Der Blonde musterte hingegen die sitzende Frau vor ihm. Sie hatte sich über den Sommer sehr geändert. Diese merkte sofort, dass der Junge sie beobachtete.

„Na, Malfoy? Noch immer nicht gestorben. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie dich diesen Sommer zur Strecke bringen würden… Schade. Wieso starrst du mich überhaupt so an?"

„Schau an, schau an, wer da spricht?! Wenn das nicht unser kleines Schlammblut i… "

Doch dieser Satz sollte unbeendet bleiben, da sich Hermine auf ihn gestürzt hatte, um ihn mit bloßer Hand bei seiner Kehle gegen die geschlossene Türe des Abteils drückte. „Sag nie wieder dieses Wort zu mir, denn zu deiner Information: Ich bin eine reinblütige Hexe."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn, um Luft ringend, wieder auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihm zwar die Wahrheit gesagt, hingegen nicht die ganze, denn dies ging ihm herzlich wenig an, wie jeden anderen Menschen auch.

Als sie ihn anblickte, sah sie dass er lachte. Es war sein typisches Lachen, das ihn ausmachte. Hermine dachte daran, dass er einmal an seiner Hochnäsigkeit zu Grunde gehen würde.

„Wieso lachst du, du Frettchen?!", zischte sie ihm zu, den Hass in ihr auflodern spürend.

„Du bist keine reinblütige Hexe."

Die junge Frau wusste, dass sie ihm keiner Rechenschaft schuldig war, trotzdem sprach sie einen Zauber über sich und stach sich in den Finger. Das Blut färbte sich blau wie es sollte, wenn es sich tatsächlich um eine reinblütige Person handeln sollte. Draco sprach den gleichen Spruch noch einmal über sie um sicher zu gehen, und wiederholte das Verfahren. Er stockte, denn sie hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Und was ist mit deinen beiden Freunden? Haben sie dich verlassen?"

„Und was ist mit deinen beiden Bodyguards? Haben sie dich verlassen? Oder waren sie einfach nur zu dumm um den Weg hier her wieder zu finden?", schnappte sie zurück.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Sitz neben dem Fenster und lauschte der Musik während der Zug losfuhr; ohne ein Zeichen ihrer beiden Freunde zu sehen.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der der Zug den Bahnhof hinter sich gelassen hatte, öffnete eine Person die Abteiltür und war geschockt, was sie dort drinnen erspähte.


	3. Ominöse Anfänge

Danke den Reviewern!!!

sorceless: Solche Fragen beantworte ich nicht. Du wirst schon sehen wie es weitergeht fg !!! Finde ich super, dass es dir gefällt.

storm: Jo sicher bist du nur die Nummer 2. Aber erst nachdem ne Ewigkeit niemand kommt fg. Hdal du Dödelkopf du !!!

dramine: Danke, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel !!!

all: Hoffe ihr reviewt mir (weiter) !!!

Lg Jen

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vampyre – Chapter 2:

Als die Person, die das Zugabteil geöffnet hatte, erspähte, was in selbigen vorging musste sie stocken, denn sie konnte es kaum fassen.

Dort saßen Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger und verhielten sich für deren Verhältnisse zivil zueinander. Die beiden Jugendlich sprachen zwar nichts, wechselten hingegen trotzdem böse Blicke. Erst als sich die Person beim Eingang räusperte blickten die beiden Feinde auf.

Es war Professor McGonagall, die ihnen womöglich sagen wollte, welche Aufgaben die beiden dieses Jahr zu bewerkstelligen hatten, weil sie doch beide zu Schulsprechern ernannt wurden. Unter anderen hatten sie die meisten Veranstaltungen zu planen und mussten sich darum kümmern, dass die Vertrauensschüler der jeweiligen Häuser ihren Pflichten nachgingen.

Als die Professorin das Abteil verließ, konnte man sie unter ihrem Atem flüstern hören, dass sie sich freute, dass die beiden sich endlich zusammenreißen konnten und somit ein Beispiel für die Schülerschaft waren.

Der Zug fuhr weiter ohne Unterlass um dem Ort seiner Bestimmung endlich zu erreichen. Hermine blickte von ihrem Zaubertrankbuch auf, in dem sie gerade etwas über den Trank der Rache gelesen hatte, der wie es ihr schien, sehr nützlich für ihre Rasse sein konnte. Auch der Mann ihr gegenüber hatte ein Buch in der Hand, dass sich Hermine genau besah, denn sie kannte es sehr gut.

Es war eines der meist gelesenen und beliebtesten Bücher über Vampire: Vlad III. Drăculea, „Ţepeş". Er wurde auch Vlad „der Pfähler" genannt und kam aus dem fernen Siebenbürgen (Transsilvanien).

Sie kannte diesen Mann nur allzu gut, denn es war ihr Großvater um den es sich handelte. Sie liebte seine Lebensgeschichte und noch dazu war er der bekannteste Nosferatu aller Zeiten. Die Zaubererschaft fragte sich noch immer wo seine Leiche abgeblieben war und sie dachten, dass er schon lange in seinem Reich der Unterwelt herrschte, doch dem war nicht so, denn gerade erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie noch mit ihm geredet.

Von ihm wurde sie auch zur Prinzessin der Vampire ernannt, und deren Anführerin wurde sie, als sie von allen Seiten einstimmig gewählt wurde.

Sie fragte den Zauberer, was er mit so einem Buch nur vorhatte.

„Es ist immer gut etwas über seine Feinde zu wissen. Nicht einmal dich könnte ich so sehr hassen wie diese verdammten Blutsauger, selbst wenn du ein Schlammblut wärst," antwortete er ihr aufrichtig.

„Was du für Probleme hast… Was hast du überhaupt gegen sie? Sie sind doch nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst."

„Das geht dich gar nichts an du verdammtes Schl… Miststück!" fuhr er sie an.

„Oh… jetzt hab' ich aber Angst. Will mir der große böse Malfoy etwa etwas tun. Mir schlottern schon die Knie," gab Hermine in ihrem gewohnten sarkastischen Ton zurück.

„Oh… Ist unsere Granger mal wieder angriffslustig?" kam seine Antwort im selbigen Ton zurück.

Nach diesen Worten musste sich Hermine zusammenreißen, um sich nicht sofort auf seine Hauptschlagader auf seinen dünnen Hals zu stürzen, um ihn seines ganzen Lebenssaftes zu berauben. Wie gern sie ihn würde sterben sehen, doch die Zeit war noch nicht reif sich seinigen zu entledigen, denn wie sie spürte hatte er mehr Kraft in sich, als alle anderen Zauberer, denen sie je begegnet war. Selbst Lord Voldemord war er um Längen überlegen. Leise fragte sie sich, ob er es wohl sein würde. Ob Draco der letzte seiner Art sein und überleben würde, denn dann hatte sie das Vergnügen ihren Erzfeind höchstpersönlich zur Strecke zu bringen, worauf sie sich schon sehnlichst freute.

Ihre Lippen zierte ein wunderschönes Lächeln, was jemand anderen womöglich große Angst bereiten konnte, wenn man dies sehen würde, denn so ein Lächeln konnte man sich nie auf ihren Lippen vorstellen; eher auf denen ihres Gegenübers.

Hermine fragte sich noch immer, wieso er sich so einer Lektüre hingab. Vielleicht hatte er eine Vorahnung, dass es schon bald zu einem heilgen Krieg der beiden Rassen kommen würde.

Trotz alldem, das die Vampire in der Unterzahl waren, hieß es nicht, dass die Zauberer die Oberhand hatten, denn man konnte Vampire nicht mit einem einfachen Zauber zur Strecke bringen. Nicht einmal der Todesfluch half etwas. Es gab nur einen einzigen Weg einen Vampir zu töten und auf diesen waren die Zauberer noch nicht gekommen.

Es waren die einfachen Menschen, ohne jegliche Begabung zum Magischen, die wussten, dass meinen einen Vampir mit einer Klinge aus reinem Titan ins Herz stecken musste, um es dort stecken zu lassen, damit dieser dann verblutete.

Natürlich hatten die Zauberer viele von ihnen hingerichtet, doch dies waren nur Zufälle gewesen.

Das allmähliche Halten des Zuges verriet ihr, dass sie angekommen waren. Hermine verließ das Abteil und fuhr dann mit einem der Kutschen zum Schloss. Sie konnte die geflügelten Pferde an die die Kutschen gespannt waren sehen. Sie waren schwarz und Tiere der Nacht, wie es ihr gefiel.

Am Schloss wurde sie noch einmal von ihrer Hauslehrerin begrüßt, von der sie den Auftrag erhielt auf Malfoy zu warten, um mit ihm die Neuankömmlinge zur Großen Halle zu bringen.

Dies taten die beiden auch jedoch nicht ohne sich zu streiten, denn Draco wollte nicht auf die kleinen „Hosenscheißer", wie er sie nannte, aufpassen. Als Hermine jedoch drohte, ihm und seinem Haus, Punkte zu entreißen, bevor das Jahr noch begonnen hatte, wusste der Junge, dass er seinen Pflichten nachgehen musste.

Als ihre Aufgabe erledigt war, setzen sich die beiden an die Enden ihrer Tische. Das Mädchen hatte noch immer nicht einen der beiden Freunde gesehen. Doch schon bald hatte die Zeremonie um den Kampf der Häuser begonnen.

Dumbledore hielt wie immer seine berühmte Ansprache bis er endlich die beiden Schulsprecher bekannt gab: „ … .Und dieses Jahr ist das Schulsprecherpaar: Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger."

Niemand in der Halle sprach ein Wort, denn dies war mehr als nur eine Katastrophe. Es war einfach unaussprechbar. Was hatte sich Dumbledore eigentlich gedacht, als er die beiden ernannt hatte? Dies würde unausweichlich zu einem Blutbad führen, und das wussten alle, denn das Schulsprecherpaar hatte seine eigenen Räume. Doch nur Hermine wusste, wie das Blutbad, das definitiv veranstaltet werden würde, ausging und hatte bei diesem Gedanken ein diabolisches Lächeln im Gesicht.

Nach dem Festessen führte McGonagall die beiden Schulsprecher zu ihren privaten Gemächern. Die Räume waren eine Kombination von Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Nach dem sie sich die Räume besahen hatten, klopfte es von Richtung Eingang, als Hermine gerade auspacken wollte. Draco öffnete die Türe und wollte die Person schon begrüßen, doch diese ging geradewegs mit Hermine in ihr Zimmer, ohne dem Zauberer Beachtung zu schenken, was diesen jedoch stutzte, denn er war noch nie mit Granger ausgekommen.

Hermine und der Gast wussten jedoch etwas, das Malfoy nie wissen konnte, denn beide waren Geschöpfe der Nacht: Vampire.

Dieser Gast war… .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sodala das wars mal wieder von mir. Vielleicht wisst ihr ja wer die Person da ist?! Ratet doch mal.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Lg, Jen )

Btw.: Bitte reviewt.


	4. Schmerzen I

Danke für eure Reviews.

storm: Oida du bist so ein Schleimer. Das sag ich ihm.. fg.

sam: Das kommt hier. Hab ich natürlich nicht vergessen .

BdW: Sag ich nicht wer es ist zunge zeig und lieb grins.

Und jetzt viel Spaß Oo.. Denk ich mal.

Bussi eure Jen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vampyre – Chapter 3:

Diese Person war Blaise Zambini.

„Hey, Blaise. Was gibt es? Einen neuen Auftrag?", begrüßte Hermine ihren Gegenüber, nach dem sie ihre Türe verschlossen und mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, dass niemand der vor der Türe stand etwas hören konnte.

Blaise setzte sich auf ihr Bett und lehnte sich zurück; während die Frau sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Nein. Ich will nur reden. Hast du gesehen wie dich alle angesehen haben, als sie realisiert haben, dass du ihre heiß geliebte Hermine Granger bist?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, habe ich. Ihre Gesichter waren einfach unbezahlbar. Aber stell dir nur ihre Gesichter vor, wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir beide Vampire sind, " sprach sie, während ihr Gesicht ein diabolisches Lächeln zierte.

„Das werden sie noch früh genug herausfinden. Ach ja. Was ich dir noch sagen wollte: Nette Ansprache letzte Nacht. Hat mir sehr gefallen; und nicht nur mir. Ich kann mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass alle, bis auf den letzten Mann, hinter dir stehen, um dir bei unserem heiligen Krieg zu helfen."

„Das ist gut. Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Malfoy?", fragte sie ihn.

„Was soll mit mir und diesem verzogenen Jungen sein? Ich habe keine Lust mehr vor ihm irgendjemand zu sein der ich nicht bin."

„Das geht mir genauso mit den ganzen Idioten aus der Schule. Ich will nicht mehr vor ihnen spielen, als wäre ich die Person, die ich schon seit Jahren vorgebe zu sein. Aber das müssen wir. Vergiss das nicht. Wir müssen vor ihnen spielen, als wären wir die, die wir nicht sind.

Es muss sein. Um unseres Gewinnes Willen.

Wir müssen jetzt stark sein, um im Krieg als Sieger hervorzugehen.

Wir müssen es tun, damit unsere Rasse bestehen kann; damit unsere Rasse überlebt.

Jetzt können wir handeln, denn später haben wir vielleicht keine Zeit mehr dazu.

Denn jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen in der wir zurückschlagen werden. Sie werden uns nie wieder unterdrücken können, denn wir werden sie alle besiegen. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen niedermetzeln, bis sie aufgeben. Bis wir die Oberhand über dieses törichte Volk namens Zauberer haben."

„Nette kleine Ansprache Hermine, " sprach Blaise, vollkommen von ihrer Ausstrahlung begeistert.

„Ach komm, hör schon auf, du Schleimer, " neckte sie ihn ein wenig.

Blaise und Hermine verließen zusammen das Zimmer, denn sie brachte ihn noch bis zur Türe. Dort angekommen, küssten sie sich und Blaise ging seines Weges zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Als sich die Frau umdrehte, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, sodass sie nicht preisgab, dass sie sich erschreckte, denn vor ihr stand ihr Erzfeind mit dem wohl bösesten Blick, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Beide, Blaise und sie selbst, hatten nicht gemerkt, dass er in dem Zimmer war, als sie es durchquert hatten. Ruhig wollte sie an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er stellte sich ihr immer und immer wieder in den Weg, bis sie es aufgab und ihm direkt in seine Augen starrte: „Was willst du von mir?"

„Seit wann seid ihr ein Paar, du und Blaise?"

„Das geht dich nichts an und jetzt verschwinde aus meinen Blickfeld, oder du wirst es bitter bereuen."

„Oh… Jetzt hab ich aber vor der kleinen Granger angst."

„Solltest du auch," sagte sie scharf, während sie sich um ihn herumschlängelte, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen, doch wie es schien, war Draco viel aufsässiger, als sie es sich vorstellte, denn er hielt sie am Arm zurück. Leider war es genau auf der stelle, auf der sie an ihrer Handinnenseite eine Tätowierung hatte. Es war ein keltisches Kreuz; das Zeichen ihrer Art, welches die Zauberer aber nicht wussten.

Hermine zog die Zähne zusammen und wusste, dass er dies bemerkt hatte.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und wollte sich die Innenseite ihrer Hand ansehen, als sich Hermine seinem Griff entriss, doch es war zu spät. Er hatte es bereits gesehen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er voller Neugier.

„Das, Malfoy, geht dich auch nichts an."

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht. Los! Heraus damit! Oder ich werde dich so lange quälen, bis du es mir sagst."

Hermine drehte sich herum und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche sie in den Rücken traf. Sofort fiel sie nieder und spürte solche Schmerzen, wie sie es noch nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Es war fiel schlimmer als jeder andere Schmerz auf der Welt, doch kein Wort und kein einziger Schrei kam über ihre Lippen.

Draco unterzog sie einem Verhör, doch sie gab nichts von dem Preis, das er nicht wissen durfte.

Als er den Fluch von ihr aufhob, gab sie keinen Anzeichen von Schwäche von sich, sondern stand normal auf und trat nahe an ihn heran.

„Das wirst du bereuen, früher oder später, du jämmerlicher kleiner Zauberer," zischte sie ihm gefährlich ins Ohr.

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich kehrt und ging seelenruhig in ihr Zimmer, das sie absperrte, um dann mit den größten Schmerzen auf ihrem Bett zusammenbrach.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie auf, duschte sich und zog sich etwas an, das Blaise Herz höher schlagen ließ; ein trägerloses schwarzes Kleid und dazu die Stiefel vom Vortag.

In der Großen Halle, wurde sie aufs Herzlichste von Blaise mit einem Kuss vor der gesamten Schüler – und Lehrerschaft des Schlosses begrüßt. Keiner der hier Anwesenden traute sich nun ein falsches Wort zu sagen, denn jeder wusste, dass Ron Weasley ein Auge auf Hermine geworfen hatte.

Das Paar setzte sich auf das eine Ende des Slytherintisches, doch die Ruhe der Halle würde nicht länger andauern, denn besagter jemand kam zu ihnen herüber, um zu fragen, was zur Hölle noch einmal hier los sei.

„Ronald. Reg dich ab. Ich liebe Blaise. Und jetzt verzieh dich, bevor ich mich vergesse."

Was nun passierte, konnte kein einziger in der Halle glauben, denn…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So das wars mal wieder von mir.

Bussi Jen


	5. Chapter 5

storm: Du kennst dich ja nicht mal aus, ich muss dir ja alles erklären xD. Blah blah blahhhhha. Bussi hab dich lieb du kleiner Störenfried du !

Nina: Danke für dein Review. Doch doch.. Das bleibt unbemerkt, weil mir der Dumbledore am Sack geht. Fg. Naja und unser Draco ist eben immer so voller Passion wie immer ; )! Danke für den Tipp, du kannst ja lesen wieH.. Nö.. Das verrate ich noch nicht.. Hehe.. Gemein bin. Baba

Dramine: Wirst du schon lesen. Fg.

Und jetzt wieder zu der faden Story. Kuss Jen

Warnung: Sehr sehr viel OOC !!! Bei allen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vampyre – Chapter 4:

Was nun passierte, konnte kein einziger in der Halle glauben, denn Ron trat näher an Hermine heran, um ihrem schönen Gesicht eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Dabei verzog er sein Gesicht angewidert und hisste ihr das Wort Verräterin ins Ohr.

Hermine selbst konnte es nicht fassen und schloss sofort die Augen, damit keiner erkennen konnte, dass diese sich schwarz färbten. Blaise führte sie aus dem Raum, Ron mit der ganzen Lehrergemeinschaft zurücklassend. Aus den großen Hallen getreten durchzog ein Schrei das Schloss, der allen Zauberern, die ihn hören würden, wohl das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würde.

In Hermines Zimmer angekommen, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett nieder und sprach zu Blaise, dass einige Veränderungen notwendig wären, denn so konnte sie auf keinen Fall weiter diese Schule besuchen. Es war kein Akt, der den Vampiren helfen sollte ihr Überleben zu sichern, nicht im primären Sinne, denn zu allererst wollte Hermine sich das Leben auf dieser gottverlassenen Schule erleichtern. Sich und Blaise. Dies würden die beiden machen, ohne dass irgendjemanden auffallen würde, dass die beiden Vampire waren.

Dies war nicht schwer, denn jeder war dabei gewesen, als er sie geschlagen hatte. Am Ende des Tages, war Ron der meistgehasste Schüler ganz Hogwarts.

Die Frau erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Großvater Vlad vor dem Schulbeginn zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass auf ihr eine große Last liegen würde, denn sie musste unbedingt den Schatz finden: den Schatz der Schätze.

Keiner wusste was dieser sagenumwobene Schatz eigentlich war, aber jeder der von ihm wusste, war sich im klaren darüber, dass der Krieg nur von ihm alleine abhängig war, denn alsbald die helle Seite des guten Lichtes ihn mit ihren Fingern berühren würde, so würden alle überlebenden Vampire sofort sterben.

Wenn jedoch die bösen Mächte der Nacht und der Dunkelheit besagten Schatz zuerst finden würden, so würde diese Seite mit ihren Pranken den Schatz auf ihre Seite reißen und alles Gute auf der Welt würde schwinden. Es würde nicht nur schwinden, sondern auch zur Gänze seine Existenz verlieren.

Diese Einteilung in Gut und Böse war Hermine nicht geheuer, denn wer konnte schon bestimmen was dies oder jenes wäre, denn böse ist der, der böses tut. Und dies hatte nichts mit der Abstammung zu schaffen. Man brauchte sich nur alleine im Schlossumsehen und wusste, dass es gute und böse Zauberer und Hexen gab, sowie man auch einen schlechten Vampir, der Hermine selbst war, und einen herzensguten Vampir, der Blaise war, finden konnte.

Sie hatte zwar keine handfesten Beweise, wo sich dieser Schatz aufhalten sollte, noch wurde sie in keinem Buch darüber fündig. Sie wusste nur wie sie ihn erkennen konnte. Sie sollte einen Zauber sprechen, und ihn auf diesen Gegenstand legen. Wenn dieser nicht zerbrach so konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass es der Schatz war. Noch dazu kam, dass sie sich mit ihrer Suche beeilen musste, denn die Zaubererschaft wusste genauso viel wie auch die Vampire.

Ihr Großvater hatte erwähnt, dass eine Legende besagte, dass wenn man diesen Schatz berühren würde, einem Vampir das Herz im Inneren zerreißen würde und einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe seiner Kraft beraubt wurde, und somit der „Berührer" unweigerlich sterben musste, um seinem Volk zu dienen und für es zu fallen.

Hermine sah es als Ehre an für das Überleben ihres Volkes sterben zu dürfen, denn was keiner wusste war, dass sie schon lange sterben wollte. Sie war zwar untot, wollte ihren Tod allerdings immer selber bestimmen, denn was wäre das für ein Leben, in dem man eigentlich alles beeinflussen konnte was man nur wollte, nur den eigenen Tod nicht, bei dem man dann letztlich erbärmlich und ohne Stil zu Grunde gehen würde? Dies war nicht ihre Art. Und das wussten alle, egal ob Freund oder Feind.

Des Weiteren wusste der junge Vampir, dass sich dieser ominöse Schatz auf dem Schulgelände verstecken musste, da sie einen Ortungszauber ausgesprochen hatte. Trotzdem achtete Hermine darauf den Zauber nicht all zu oft zu benutzen, da auch die Zauberer hinter ihm her waren; und natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass irgendjemanden auffiel, wenn sich der Schatz vielleicht sogar vor ihr und anderen Personen offenbaren würde, so dass das andere Volk die eventuelle Gelegenheit dazu hätte den Schatz vor ihren Augen zu ergreifen, bevor sie es selber vollziehen konnte.

Der Zauber muss aber erst dann gesprochen werden, wenn dieser mit dem Berührer in Verbindung steht, denn sonst würde nichts auf der Welt helfen ihn zu aktivieren.

Das Mädchen lag in ihrem Bett und dachte nach was wohl der Schatz sein könnte, denn ihr Großvater hatte ihr erzählt, was er darüber wusste. Der Schatz war einmalig; nirgendwo gab es auch nur etwas Ähnliches wie ihn. Man musste auf ihn aufpassen, bevor er zu Bruche gehen würde, denn wenn man dies nicht täte, wären beide Völker verloren und beide würden sterben.

Hermine sprang auf und wollte aus ihrem Zimmer treten, um sich in den kühlen Kellern des Gebäudes die Ruhe zu holen, die sie brauchte. Als sie ihre Türe öffnete konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, was sie dort vorfand, denn..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bitte reviewt wieder.

Bussi Jen


	6. Ominös

Und nun weiter zur Story, bussi Jen

Warnung für alle nachfolgenden Kapiteln inklusive dem hier: OoC !!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Als sie ihre Türe öffnete konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, was sie dort vorfand, denn ein halbtoter Draco Malfoy war gerade dabei in sein Zimmer zurückzukrabbeln.

Hermine konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen, denn so sehr sie es auch verleugnete, so war noch etwas Gutes in ihr, und sei es auch noch so klein. Sie versuchte Draco auf den Rücken zu drehen und einen Lehrer zu holen, um ihm zu helfen, doch als sie ihn mit einer ihrer Fingerspitzen berührte, zischte er ihr mit seinem letzten Atemzug, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, zu, dass sie ihn lassen sollte, denn er hasste sie obwohl sie eine reinblütige Hexe war.

Als die Dunkelheit ihn umfing, respektierte sie seinen Wunsch und schwieg über sein Befinden, doch sie heilte seinen Wunden, die schrecklicher aussahen als alles andere, das ihr je vor Augen gehalten worden war. Der Schnitt, der sich über sein rechtes Auge zog, war das Schlimmste von all den Wunden, denn sein Auge, wäre es von ihr nicht geheilt geworden, drohte den ganzen Körper das Blut aus den Adern zu saugen. Die restlichen Schnitte, Schürfwunden und sonstige Dinge der gleichen waren schnell geheilt und sie sprach einen Zauber der ihm half innerhalb weniger Sekunden sein ganzes Blut wieder aufzubauen. Sie brachte ihn mit einem Schwebezauber in sein Bett und wechselte ihm die Kleidung auch mit einem Spruch.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Sessel um darauf zu achten, dass seine Situation stabil bleiben würde. Weil ihre Neugier zu stark war, besah sie sich seinen Arm, um überrascht und erleichtert, ohne zu wissen warum genau, festzustellen, dass er kein Todesser war.

Wieder in ihrem Sessel niedergelassen schloss sie die Augen, um darüber nachzudenken, wem Draco dies zu verdanken hatte. Klar war es so, dass sich die beiden hassten, trotzdem hätte Hermine es nicht fertig gebracht ihn in seinem Zustand alleine liegen zu lassen, denn dann wäre er ihr unweigerlich davon gestorben. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, dass man sie seines Todes hätte bezichtigen können, denn das wäre unterstes Niveau gewesen und keiner hätte dies in Erwägung gezogen, obwohl sie nicht mehr die Hermine von früher war.

Ihn so hilflos daliegen zu sehen traf sie wie ein Schlag, denn..

oOoOoFLASHBACKoOoOo

Hermine lag mit beiden Händen über ihren Kopf schützend legend am Boden. Sie war vierzehn geworden und ihre Eltern waren wieder wütend gewesen, wegen etwaiger Nichtigkeiten, also taten sie das, was sie am besten konnten, nämlich Hermine ihre perversen Lektionen erteilen.

Sie endeten immer damit, dass Hermine vor Schmerzen am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Trotzdem hatte diese zu viel Stolz in sich als um Gnade zu flehen, zu weinen oder zu schreien. Lieber wäre sie gestorben, als dass sie ihnen das Vergnügen geschenkt hätte zu sehen, wie ihre eigene Tochter unter ihnen litt.

Hermine wusste nicht wieso sie das verdient hätte, wieso ihre Eltern sie nicht einmal ein wenig lieb hatten. Wieso mussten sie ihr das immer antun? Hermine war doch ihre einzige Tochter. So sehr sie auch darüber nachdachte und wissen wollte, was die Beweggründe ihrer Eltern waren solche grausamen Taten zu vollziehen, so kam sie doch nicht auf deren Lösung. Es war einfach so, und damit hatte sie sich seit längerer Zeit schon abgefunden, denn was sollte sie schon großartiges tun? Ihre Eltern umbringen? Das wäre auch nicht des Rätsels Lösung. Hermine hatte auch bereits ihren Großvater nach dem Verhalten ihrer Eltern gefragt, doch der wusste es, obwohl er so Weise war, auch nicht.

Erst später erfuhr sie, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Sie lag einfach da und wünschte sich, dass die beiden endlich verschwinden würden, dies taten ihre Eltern auch, aber nicht bevor sie Hermine noch ein wenig bestraften. Sie traten ihr in den Bauch, bis das Mädchen sich fast auf ihren eigenen Teppich übergeben musste, doch so schnell es auch angefangen hatte, so hatte es auch wieder aufgehört.

Sie hatten ihre Tochter wieder einmal geschlagen, weil sie wie eine „Nutte", wie sie sie oftmals nannten, herumgelaufen, denn sie trug einen kurzen Rock und ein Top, bei dem man die Ansätze ihrer Brüste sehen konnte.

Als Hermine wieder ihr Bewusstsein erlangte, hievte sie sich schwer atmend auf und schleifte sich zu ihrem Spiegel in ihrem eigenen Badezimmer.

Ihr Anblick war alles andere als schön und lag weit hinter dem Begriff „verunstaltet", denn ihr rechtes Auge hatte einen Schnitt von immenser Größe, den sie vom Tritt der von Hermines Vater ausging bekommen hatte. Sie blickte einfach nur weiter in den Spiegel und konzentrierte sich, welches ihr sämtliche Kräfte kostete.

Aber wenn jemand anderer auch noch in den Spiegel blicken würde, so konnte man erkennen, dass das Blut sich in die Wunden wieder zurückzog, welche sich allmählich schlossen.

Diese Kraft hatte Hermine von ihrem Großvater geerbt.

Das Mädchen krabbelte wieder in ihr Zimmer, versperrte die Türe von innen, und hievte sich auf ihr Bett, um dort alsbald unter Schmerzen einzuschlafen, die sie gewohnt war, aber noch nach all den Jahren unerträglich waren.

oOoOoOENDFLASHBACKoOoOo

Hermine blickten den blassen Jungen auf seinem Bett weiter an. Sie wollte noch immer den Grund wissen, wieso er so zugerichtet war.

Gegen Abend, als die Dunkelheit das Zimmer in sich verschlang, trat eine noch dunklere Gestalt in das Zimmer, die Hermine als ihren Großvater identifizieren konnte. Als er den Jungen in seinem Bett sah und wie Hermine sich um ihn kümmerte, obwohl er ein Zauberer war, konnte er ihr nicht einmal böse sein, denn er wusste nur zu gut, was sie dabei fühlte, wegen ihren Eltern.

Er erzählte ihr, dass seine Eltern ihn deswegen schlugen und verachteten, da er kein Mädchen war, denn der dunkle Lord wollte immer eine Nachfolgerin. Dies traf genau wie ein Pfeil in Hermines Herz, denn Hermines Eltern taten dies auch „nur" deswegen, weil ihr Großvater immer einen Nachfolger wollte, doch was ihre Eltern nicht wussten war, dass ihr Ahn Vlad Hermine immer bestätigte, dass er es so viel lieber hatte, nämlich dass sie eine Frau war, denn Frauen waren bei weiten noch viel skrupelloser und gemeiner.

Außerdem erzählte er ihr, dass sein Hauptgrund, dass er bei ihr war, deshalb war, dass er etwas sehr wichtiges über den Schatz herausgefunden hatte, denn…


End file.
